Sa belle au bois dormant!
by Octopus3
Summary: Il y a 3 ans, Drago à perdu la seule personne qu'il aimait: sa femme. Mais que ce passerait il si le destin décidait de les réunir. Mais que ferait Hermione si elle ne se souvenait plus de son mari? Partirait elle ou décidera t elle de rester près de lui?
1. Chapter 1

_15 février 1999 Angleterre_

_Mes chers lecteurs,_ _Si je vous écris aujourd'hui, moi, votre dévouée Rita Skeeter, pour vous annoncer une nouvelle très importante qui va bouleverser à jamais notre communauté : une épidémie se propage. _

_Toute personne ayant été torturé ou ayant subi de préjudices moraux par le Lord ou ses partisans pourraient aujourd'hui ressentir les symptômes suivants : _

_Pertes de mémoires__ ;Somnolences; __Troubles de la personnalité; __Et dans les cas les plus graves, pertes de consciences qui pourraient s'avérer irréversible. _

_Sachez que jusqu'à ce jour, les médecins travaillent pour trouver des traitements. _

_Or, les mangemorts ayant inventés et testés ces sorts étant aujourd'hui tous décédés, peu de chances d'établir un remède nous sont proposées. De ce fait, je tiens à signaler à tous les malades que nous les soutenons et à dire aux familles que nous sommes avec elles._

_Rita Skeeter._

_**Homère disait : « Le sommeil est le frère jumeau de la mort ».**_

_Rapport du Dr. Karl Barreau fait le 17 février 1982 Hôpital St. Jean._

_Médecin traitant : Karl Barreau_

_Patiente : Hermione Jean Malfoy née Granger_

_Admission : le 5 mars 1999 à 14h23 prise en charge par le médecin traitant le 17 mars 1999 suite aux séquelles d'un sort aux origines inconnues._

_Conclusion après examen : Hermione Jean Malfoy, née Granger, est dans un état de coma définitif depuis 34 mois sans aucuns signes de rétablissement. Les causes de son état restent encore inconnues. La patiente reste réceptive mais est cependant tombée dans un coma de stade 2. _

_Analyses de sang : Bilan stable._

_Prochain examen : Date prévue le 5 mai 1999._


	2. Chapter 2

_5 mars 2002, Tour Malfoy's Compagny_

Quand Drago entra dans l'immeuble, ses cernes trahissaient la nuit agitée qu'il avait passée. L'hôtesse à l'accueil lui assena un « Bonjour Monsieur le directeur » qui le ramena à la dure réalité de l'entreprise.

Sur le chemin de son bureau, il croisa encore deux ou trois collaborateurs qui, tous avec le même ton mielleux, le saluèrent et lui souhaitèrent une bonne journée. Ce n'est qu'une fois assis dans son fauteuil, sa tasse de café bien noir à la main, qu'il put se détendre.

Son repos ne fut que de courte duré. Molly, sa secrétaire personnelle entra, une pile de dossiers en demande d'être signés, à, la main. Puis, ce fut au tour d'investisseurs chinois de faire leur entrée pour une conférence sur les nouveaux ballets dernière génération. Enfin, son avocat, vint lui rendre une petite visite comme tous les ans à cette date.

Alors, comment va mon meilleur ami aujourd'hui ? déclara Blaise Zabini. Avec la plus grande désinvolture, il vint s'assoire dans le siège opposé au bureau et allongea ses pieds sur celui-ci.

..

Non, laisse moi deviner « Je suis fatigué Blaise et je n'ai pas envie de discuter ! Non Blaise, n'insiste pas, je ne sortirais pas avec toi ce soir dans une des boîtes les plus cotées du moment ! Même si, tellement que tu es génial, tu nous a obtenus deux laissés passés ! » Tout en parlant, il avait pris une voix plus aiguë dans le but d'imiter son ami.

Tout d'abord, commence par dire Drago, je ne parle pas comme ça. Ensuite, je pense que je n'ai rien à ajouter à ce que tu viens de dire. Tu as tout résumé.

Il en profita pour se lever et se servir un verre de whisky qu'il vida d'un trait.

Ca va moins bien que ce que je croyais, hein ?

Ca fait trois ans aujourd'hui et elle me manque toujours autant. La main de Drago trembla légèrement.

Hé, mon pote ! Zabini vint se positionner derrière Drago et lui adressa une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Ce n'est pas en arrêtant de vivre que tu la feras revenir.

Je sais, je sais. Mais le 5 mars, je n'ai pas envie de faire la fête.

Je comprend, va. Ecoute, dit Blaise en regardant sa montre, j'ai une succession dans une demie heure. Mais, je passe te chercher ce soir ! Et non, tu n'as pas le choix !

Il claque la porte en signe d'affirmation. Drago se retrouva tout seul pourtant il avait finit par tout avoir : une carrière, de l'argent et même une vie de famille. Cependant, il avait suffi d'une seconde pour qu'il perde la chose la plus importante pour lui : sa femme.

Ils avaient mis tellement de temps à officialiser et cela n'avait pas été de tout repos. Quand ils s'étaient mariés, il n'avait jamais été plus heureux. Alors, quand elle est partit, son univers s'est écroulé. Il a tout perdu, ce soir du 5 mars 1999.

Il retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et se remit au travail.

_Hôpital St. Jean_

La petite chambre au bout du couloir à une histoire particulière. Elle porte le numéro 509. Elle a une vue imprenable sur le jardin de l'hôpital et est parfaitement ensoleillée. Son occupante dort depuis si longtemps que tout le personnel de l'hôpital la considère comme une personne de la famille.

Pourtant, après des années, la belle avait enfin décidée de se réveiller.

Le sort qui l'avait endormi allait aujourd'hui lui rendre l'appareil et la ramener près des vivants et de ceux qui l'aimaient.

C'est Marjorie, jeune infirmière depuis trois mois, qui entra dans la chambre pour la première fois de la journée. Elle posa le dossier sur la chaise et se dirigea vers Hermione. Elle la regarda et se demanda une chose : comment le destin pouvait il être si cruel avec une fille qui avait déjà tant vécu et tant donné pour les autres ?

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, le temps étant doux a cette période et alla dans la salle de bain où elle en profita pour se laver les mains.

C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit : une petit bruit, à peine audible normalement mais qui résonna dans les oreilles de Marjorie : un grognement.

Elle courut dans la chambre, re-regarda le dossier et pencha son visage près de celui de l'endormie.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux.


End file.
